IEEE 1394 audio apparatus adapted for carrying out communication of audio data through network by communication interface in conformity with the so-called IEEE standard is known. The IEEE 1394 audio apparatus has a function such that in the case where the content of received data is extraordinary, or in the case where data which is not audio data is received, mute is reproduced by making use of mute function, or received data is neglected.
On the other hand, a method of recognizing personal computer (PC) as IEEE 1394 audio apparatus by driver software has been devised. In this case, when driver software transmits audio data to a recording apparatus provided with IEEE 1394 communication interface immediately after reproduction start request from the application software side of the personal computer, there are instances where missing data portion may take place in recording data at the recording apparatus. For example, in the case where the recording apparatus is IEEE 1394 mini disc (trade mark) recording/reproducing apparatus, it took much time until the results the state of mute OFF for allowing the IEEE 1394 mini disc recording/reproducing apparatus to record received valid audio data from the state of mute ON for allowing such mini disc recording/reproducing apparatus not to record invalid received data, resulting in the fact that data corresponding to this transition time is missing in recorded audio data.
Namely, in isochronous data transfer in the above-described IEEE 1394 standard, in order to allow operating state of the IEEE 1394 mini disc recording/reproducing apparatus to shift to recordable state, it is necessary to maintain link between the personal computer and the mini disc recording/reproducing apparatus, and it is required to send recordable data from the personal computer side to the IEEE 1394 mini disc recording/reproducing apparatus. For this reason, when the IEEE 1394 mini disc recording/reproducing apparatus is operated from on the personal computer to automatically record audio data, since there exists processing such as response relating to control from the personal computer with respect to mechanical parts for shift to recording state or the IEEE 1394 mini disc recording/reproducing apparatus, there was the inconvenience that the portion of audio data from the time when reception of actual data desired to be recorded is started until transition (shift) to recordable state fails to be recorded.